


The Calling

by Warmal



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmal/pseuds/Warmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mertle's dad finally returns home, bringing with him a surprising gift. Are all the stories about Ouija boards just that? Stories? Or, when Myrtle and her friends play with one, does it actually bring out a real spirit? One that desperately wishes to be laid to rest. Desperate enough, to do anything to anyone who so disturbs it. Maybe not everything Weirdlo says is made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I know I’m going to sound crazy, or possibly insane. Worst of all, I might even sound “weird.” But even I can’t deny the things I see. No matter how strange they are. A lot of people don’t believe in ghosts. And really, I can’t blame them. Sticking around after you die seems completely pointless. I’ve heard ghost story after ghost story. Haunting after haunting. But I’ve never once believed them. To this day I don’t believe I really saw or heard any Night Marchers. I’m still sure that was just a trick by Weirdlo or something. Until now I only believed them to be made-up fairytales to scare children. And honestly, anything Weirdlo believes in I have to question somewhat. But I know what I saw. I now know the truth. And never again will I try to cross paths with a spirit._

///

The cool ocean air sent shivers down my spine as I rush down the forest road. It is not very often that I found myself running late, but even I can sometimes get held up with something. Especially when something, or someone, amazing comes back into my life. I took a firmer grip on my bag’s strap, making sure not to lose it somewhere deep in the woods. I never take any paths I’m not familiar with, but if I were to somehow drop it, there’s no telling if I’d be able to find it among the brush.

Ignoring the slight sting of a branch catching my arm, I continue on, watching the sun slowly set through the trees ahead. A slight shiver runs through my body, no longer from the cold. Stopping to look around, I try to get rid of the sense of being watched. Like eyes constantly staring into the back of my head. The shadows of the trees grow longer and longer as the sun continues to get lower. All I can see is the foliage around me, no one was there to watch me. Still, I can’t lose the sense of being watched. Suddenly, a shadow moved in the corner of my eye and I ran as fast as I could.

 _Come on._ I say to myself, slightly hating how silly I was acting. _There’s nothing there. Not even a sound._ Realizing that since I had entered to woods there hadn’t been a single sound, I take a couple steps forward, still eyeing my surroundings. _Where’s all the animals…_

Hating the feeling of a cold nervous sweat forming, I continue to run down the path, not once thinking of stopping in fear of whatever it was behind me. Once I reach the end of the hiking trail, a loud and haunting sound catches me off guard.

“Ah!” I scream as I fall to the ground, losing track of where I was.

I desperately search for where the sound came from and crawl back towards the bushes to hide. Even being on the edge of town, there was nowhere for me to run if something was after me. Able to hear my own breath, I cover my mouth with my hands.

A sound started to come from the bush behind me, at first making me completely freeze in terror. The noise quickly turned to laughter and my fear instantly turned to anger. Standing up with ferocity, I face the bush that was still laughing at me.

“I swear, if this is one of your jokes, Weirdlo…” I say as I push aside the foliage.

A demonic face of black and red jumps out at me with crazed laughter, sending me back to the pavement below. This time, unable to make a single sound as the face gets closer and closer. Shadows swirled around the figure’s body leaving only the disembodied head and soulless black eyes inching towards me.

“Leave me alone!” I manage to finally say, my voice shaking so much that not an ounce of courage could even be feigned.

The demon finally stopped coming closer, and suddenly the laughter began again. Dark hands came from the shadows towards its head and began pulling away its own face. I cover my eyes, whatever was about to be shown to me I didn’t want to see it one bit.

“Hahaha.” The figure laughed. Only, the laugh was no longer crazed, nor was it demonic. It sounded like a kid. “I really got you!”

I tear my hands away from my face, in time to see it was one of the boys from my class. And judging by the look of terror that had fallen upon the kid’s face, I’m sure I look angry enough to kill.

“M-m-Mertle…” The boy stammered, his voice suddenly a lot more shaky than it had been only moment ago. “I, um… Didn’t know it was you. It’s kind of hard to see in this mask.” His eyes drop down to the mask in his hands, clearly proud of it for one reason or another. “Sorry about that. I just wanted to try it out before Halloween.”

“Whatever, Keegan.” I let out a sigh of frustration as I stand up, brushing off the dirt from my clothes. Unable to find my bag hung over my shoulder, panic surges through me. “Where is it?” I ask, looking around desperately.

“Where’s what?” Keegan’s voice was nearly nonexistent to me.

With my bag missing, nothing else in the world mattered. I quickly spot it by the edge of the bushes and rush over. Seeing that nothing was missing or broken I breathe a sigh of relief.

“You’re lucky you didn’t end up breaking anything.” I yell at him as I string the bag back over my shoulder. “Or it’d be your head.”

“Awe. Come on, Mertle.” Keegan half laughs. “It was just some fun. Besides… you should have seen your face. Can’t wait to tell everyone in class Monday.”

I instantly feel my face completely flush. “I don’t need to see my beautiful face. And you’re not going to tell a soul about this!”

“What?” His mouth drops. “I can do what I want.”

“Not if you don’t want the principal to really know what happened to our sixth grade hamster last year.” With that, I knew I had won. All the colour completely drained from his face within seconds. He knew I wasn’t joking by any means. I’m not the kind of person to do that, especially not when I can hold something over someone like this.

“But!” Keegan tried to bargain, or change my mind. But nothing was going to stop me from keeping this little encounter a secret. “Mrs. Darcy let me off the hook for that! She said if something ever came up showing it was actually me, I’d be in huge trouble. I’d probably get suspended.”

“Well then. I guess you won’t be telling anyone what happened here. Will you?”

He shook his head ‘no,’ and I was satisfied that he wouldn’t breath a word of this to a single soul. I double checked that everything in my bag was fine before going to take my leave. But not without one last comment.

I look back, just in time for the street light to flicker on overtop of me with a buzz of electricity. “Besides, aren’t Halloween masks supposed to be scary? If you really wanted to scare me, you should have just used your real face.”

Walking away without a second thought, I hear the sound of the mask falling to the ground. Keegan learned his lesson. No one messes with Mertle Edmonds.

\\\\\

By the time I reach the hula studio, the sun has completely set. The street lights are my only source of light, and even they are sometimes far and few between. We never have a hula class this late in the day, but Kumu had said the hall was needed during the day, so we were pushed back. As I put my hand against the door, I still feel that slight sense of being watched, and there hasn’t been any sort of animal sounds at all. No wild birds, no dogs barking, not even a stray cat going after an unsuspecting mouse. Trying not to think about it, I smile to myself about what I said to Keegan.

 _I’ll need to remember that one for whatever weird costume Lilo decides to wear this year._ I think to myself.

“Ah, Mertle. You’re here.” Says Kumu as I enter the hall.

Though, it isn’t much of a hall anymore. Tables and chairs were spread all throughout the space. I can see the stage is still somewhat empty though, meaning we at least have a place to dance a little. But the tables made it look like everything was set up for a performance, and that really gets my heart pounding with excitement.

Kumu does a quick head count before he continues. “That just leaves Lilo and Victoria.” His eyes quickly dart over to the clock. “But seeing as it’s time to start, you’ll just have to fill them in after the class.” He leads us up to the stage, explaining what is happening along the way. “You may be wondering why the late class. Well, it was to set up the tables and chairs. Well, in three days the adult seven year old division is going to be putting on a performance. It’s going to be a dinner and show type event.”

“But we never did anything like that!” Elena chimes in. From the moment I walked in I could tell she was fascinated by what was going on. She always loved big events, and absolutely hated being left out.

“Yeah!” Yuki joins our friend in her complaining. “Why didn’t we get to but they do?”

“Yeah! Why!”

“Okay, girls. Calm down.” Kumu tries to keep the two from getting too rowdy.

Teresa and I look back towards the end of the hall. It’s amazing how much smaller it looks with all the chairs and tables. It’s a little claustrophobic. I can’t imagine trying to break through all of it if something were to happen. Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of movement. Quickly turning though, I see that nothing but shadows are there. Another shiver runs through my body, but I do my best to ignore it.

“Now let me explain.” Kumu says, bringing my attention back to him. “This show used to be something that was performed each and every year. But a long time ago, when my father was running this hula class, there was an unfortunate accident. One of the young girls sadly passed away in the accident. Since then we haven’t put on the performance. However, the young girl’s sister came forward to me. She wants us to start over, and has funded the show in honor of her sister. And so here we are, and I hope you all will come Monday evening to see the younger girls perform. We can still do our practice and practice will also be tomorrow and Sunday, seeing as we don’t have all the space we normally need.” A slight groan emanated from all of us, but Kumu ignored it and continued. “It’s already been cleared with all of your parents.”

“We get class all weekend?!” Lilo’s excited voice rang from behind us.

Teresa, Elena, Yuki, and I couldn’t help but scream and run behind Kumu from the sudden intrusion.

“Nice of you to join us, Lilo.” Kumu said, pushing us back in front of him. “And you too, Victoria.” Both of the girls smiled up at the teacher. “And I see Stitch has joined us again today.”

“Yeah.” Lilo says with a nod. “I asked him to stay home. But he says it’s boring without me there. Normally he watches T.V., but his shows are in the off season right now.”

My friends and I just roll our eyes at her comment. None of us ever bring our pets to class. Lilo’s the only one who would ever think to do that. It’s a dancing class, there’s not supposed to be animals here at all.

“Dogs don’t watch television, Lilo.” Kumu says with a sigh. “At least not on their own.”

For a moment, it looked like Lilo was going to make another comment. Time and time again she’s tried to explain that Stitch isn’t a dog. That he’s actually an illegal experiment whatever. But no one ever really believes her. She’ll look to me for support, since I’ve known the truth ever since Gigi and I were captured and got caught up in a big battle. I never say anything. I won’t let anyone think I’m as weird as her. Especially not when I know no one will believe it. Thankfully, Lilo left things as they were this time.

“What’s all the tables for?” Victoria asks once Lilo is obviously not going to make any more weird comments.

“I actually just finished explaining that to the others.” Kumu says. “They’ll explain it to you later. Right now, we really need to get started, we’re already really late.”

\\\\\

Dance class goes by like a flash. And like always, I nearly attack Lilo in frustration. Whether she meant to or not, she ended up tripping me again. If it was like it was before, I’d lay into her. But Gigi wants me to try to get along. And by my standards, not hitting her is doing just that.

Kumu takes one last look at the clock before calling us all forward.

“Okay, girls.” He begins. “That’s enough for today. You all did wonderful. Lilo, please watch where you’re stepping. And Elena, keep your chin up more on those turns.”

“Yes, Kumu.” Both girls say at once.

With nothing else to say, Kumu tells us to meet up again tomorrow afternoon. There is another groan from Teresa, Elena, and Yuki, but Lilo is apparently really excited for some reason. Having given us our instructions, Kumu leaves to let us get changed and to let ourselves out. The hall is being unlocked in case any of the decorators need to come in overnight for one reason or another.

“Okay, girls.” I finally have the chance to show everyone what I brought to class. “You need to see what I have.”

My friends gather round as I open up my bag. The fact I was able to hold it all in this long astounds even me. But I surprise even myself sometimes. I can see their faces light up with excitement as I finally pull out the big box.

“Cool!” All three announce at one time.

“Is that a weegee board?” Elena asks.

“No, Elena.” Teresa corrects her. “It’s called an Ouija board.”

“Yeah.” I interrupt, bringing the attention back to me. “My dad finally came back, and brought this back for me. He said he found it in a town shop he visited and thought I might enjoy it.”

I see Yuki’s face perk up and I know what she’s going to say before the words even leave her mouth. “So your dad-“

“Shut up, Yuki.” I let my anger quickly subside. I’ll just have to talk to Yuki about her comments again later. “So anyway, I was thinking-“

“Oh cool! An Ouija Board.” Lilo says, sneaking up behind us again.

“For once, Weirdlo, you actually do know what’s cool.” I ad with a snarky tone, trying my best not to explode at her for interrupting me. “And as I was saying! I was thinking we come back here tonight and give it a try.”

There’s a combination of gasps of shock, as well as some of excitement. Although, I can see by Lilo’s face that she’s absolutely outraged and will probably try to do something to stop us.

“Is it safe?” Victoria asks, looking to Lilo who still hasn’t seemed to come back from my idea.

Stitch gives the box a sniff before I pull it away in disgust. He growls at me and makes a move like he’s about to hit me, but I move back in time. Even if I didn’t, Lilo holds him back. I look at her in anger, but I don’t see any anger back like I normally do.

“My cousin used one once.” Yuki explains with a hushed tone. “He said some weird things started happening. One of them nearly ended up in the hospital.”

“A ghost got them?” Elena asks wide eyed with a shaky voice. Suspense filled the air as we waited for her to finish with baited breath.

“No. He’s allergic to nuts and had some chocolate hazelnut by accident. Thankfully he had his medicine.”

And just like that all the suspense and terror we may have held completely vanished. For a moment, I was actually worried, but my time in the forest earlier was scarier than that story. I clear my throat before I bring us back from that unnecessary detour of conversation.

“So it’s all just fun and games. Nothing bad is going to happen. We’re just going to have fun. So everyone who isn’t a wimp should be there.” My friends all say they’ll show up without question. Mostly thinking it’d be interesting or fun.”

“You really shouldn’t.” Lilo says as a word of warning. “Ouija Boards are really dangerous. They open up things you really don’t want to mess with.”

“If you’re too much of a chicken then that’s fine.” I look to Victoria, who just shakes her head. “Whatever. I didn’t want you there anyway. It’ll be much more fun without you. It’s just a piece of wood. Nothing bad can happen.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at my watch while tapping my foot with an impatience that was quickly eating at the nerves of my two friends. Elena and Yuki look at each other, wondering just how long they were willing to wait around before finally calling it a night.

“She's late,” I say.

“We know,” they respond.

“You've said that, like, ten times already.” Yuki lays back against the hula school wall.

She told me she wasn't planning on coming at first either. It was super late and if her parents found out she had snuck out, being grounded was the last of her worries. Elena on the other hand seemed like she was just cold and tired.

“Can we go?” she asks us. Or more likely me.

“No!” I quickly shoot back for both herself and Yuki. “If Teresa doesn't get here in the next minute, then we'll just go in and do it ourselves.”

With tensions starting to run high we stand around in silence. A sudden chill flows through the air, sending a shiver down my back. The sun had long since set, and it would be a long time before it would rise again. I had never been out to the hula school this late before. The old wood seems to creak eerily even from outside. But maybe that was just my imagination acting up. I shouldn't be so silly.

Everything seems to stand still for a moment when suddenly a twig snapped and the bushes rustle as someone bursts through. It almost takes me by surprise enough to make me scream, but I notice it is Teresa quick enough.

“Don't do that!” I berate.

“Sorry-” Teresa talks between panting breaths, doubled over from running- “my dad just wouldn't go to sleep. I snuck out a few minutes ago.”

I stare at her, considering whether or not to keep up the scolding. Looking back at my watch, I see that we need to start soon or else there would be no time to get to any of the good stuff.

“It's fine,” I say as I sling my bag over my shoulder. “Let's just get inside and start already.”

I open the door to what sounds like the loudest screech in the world. All of us gaze into the dark and empty room. I have never seen it so barren of life. I always thought that with all the dancing and music that the hall would always be filled with life. I guess I was wrong. There's a first time for everything.

“What about Lilo and Victoria,” Elena squeaks, “aren't they supposed to be here too?”

“Oh please.” I can't help but roll my eyes. “I never thought they'd show up. Too big of babies. You heard Lilo earlier.”

I have to force my friends inside and close the door before any of them decide to chicken out. The moonlit night did very little to illuminate the room. All it did was leave an eerie blue glow in the areas that it could reach. None of us say a word about how creepy it feels, but I'm sure we're all thinking it.

I throw my bag up on the stage and pull out the spirit board before joining the others in the center of the hall. Teresa pulls some extra chairs to one of the tables that were set up earlier. Elena and Yuki are still apprehensive to join in, but I'm able to be very convincing.

“Does everyone know the rules?” I ask. Before anyone can answer I place the board in the middle of the table, sliding the planchette in place. “No?” I sigh. I guess I need to do everything. “Fine then. I am going to be the leader. Elena, you have the best handwriting so you'll just be taking notes on what the spirit says.” I toss a pad of paper and a pencil towards her. “Yuki, Teresa. We'll be the ones touching the wood piece while I ask questions.”

“Why do you get to ask the questions?” Teresa challenged me before instantly backing down.

“Because it's my spirit board. So I get to decide.” I look to the others to see if there were any other objections before continuing. With no one else challenging me, I feel a smug smile crawl on my face. “The final rule is to remember it's just a game. I don't want anyone chickening out or screaming.”

“Shouldn't we maybe take this a little seriously?” asks Elena . The pencil and paper are already shaking in her hand.

“Enough-” I pick up the cheap board and planchette- “okay? It's a flimsy piece of cardboard. Does this look like anything real? My dad picked this up at a cheap flea market or something. Now are we doing this or not?”

The three girls quiet up really fast. Tossing the board back down, I place my fingertips on the small wooden planchette and motion for Teresa and Yuki to do the same. Once everyone was in place a dreary chill passes through me. The only sound that could be heard is the scratchy shaking of Elena's pencil.

“Okay,” I didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper, and quickly clear my throat. “I welcome any spirits to join us!”

We wait a moment to see if there is any response.

“It doesn't look like anythings happening,” Yuki whispers.

“Shut up, Yuki!” After another moment I decide to try again. “Are there any spirits with us today?”

Slowly, the planchette begins to move. Elena, Teresa, and Yuki's eyes widen in fear, but I couldn't be happier. The piece slowly makes it's way over to the corner of the board, where it stops on the word 'yes.'

“You moved it,” Yuki says as she pulls her hands away.

“I did not,” Teresa shoots back. “It had to have been you or Mertle.”

I quickly nudge Elena to start writing, who immediately begins scribbling down her notes.

“Come on guys, stop being ridiculous,” I stare down at the board and place my fingertips gently onto the wood. “We've only just started.”

As the night goes on, we continue to ask questions. Almost every time someone either screams or lets go. To be honest, it's kind of annoying. Why did they bother coming if they were going to be this big of chickens? I told them it was just a game. And my short breaths and racing heart are only from the adrenaline.

We get part of a name out of the spirit, but just before the planchette moves again, Teresa lets go.

“I don't know if I can do this,” she says. “It just doesn't feel right.”

I shake my head and grab her hands myself. “Listen to me-” I forcefully put them back down- “we are going to finish this. Nothing has even happened yet.”

Teresa manages to steady her hands and I start again before anyone else can stop us.

“Okay, Ali,” I say the partial name we received so far, “Did you die here or somewhere else?”

The board begins to shake as we're guided across the letters. Elena quickly notes down which ones we stop at before it finally ends on the last letter.

“On stage,” she whispers.

“What?” Yuki asks.

“It said on stage.”

We all stay silent. Even I'm starting to get a little tense. My eyes wander over to the dancing stage and for some reason it looks a little darker than it did before. As if the wood and curtains are slowly turning black. I can see swirling shapes within the darkness, as if it was moving and growing. Being so caught up in the sight before me, I don't feel my hands moving. It's almost like I'm caught in a trance.

“Mertle!” Elena shouted, snapping me away from whatever was taking hold of me.

“What?”

“What do you think about what it spelled?”

“I'm sorry.” I say, looking down at the board. “I wasn't watching.” The three of them stare at me in awe. Even I realize how odd that sounds, considering how insistent I was on doing all of this. “Just tell me what it said.” I try to make it sound like it was their fault I didn't see what was spelled out.

Teresa says, “Help.”

“Excuse me?”

“It said 'help.'” Repeated Yuki. “As in it's asking us for help. I think.”

“Or maybe it wants to help us?” chimes in Elena.

Yuki sighs, “What do we need help with though?”

“I don't know. It was just a thought.”

“Then let's just ask it.”

Eyes fall on me. It takes me a moment to remember that I'm the one asking the questions. I take a deep breath before looking back down at the board.

I ask, “do you need help?”

Not a second goes by before I hear what sounds like a light laugh echoing through the halls. A chill runs up my spine as I check to see if anyone else heard it. By the looks on their faces, they did. The laugh comes again, this time a little louder and clearer.

Elena mouths, “did you hear that?”

The others nod. I'm hesitant, but nod as well. I take another deep breath, but I can see my breath as I exhale. When did it get so cold?

“Do you need help?” I ask again.

The others seem lest than thrilled by me continuing, but it's just a game. The planchette starts to move across the board, and everyone waits to see where it stops. Just as it starts to slow down I feel a shake below the board.

“You can't hit the table,” I say to the group.

“I didn't.” each of them respond.

“Well if you didn't,” I begin with a little more authority in my voice, “then who-”

Before I finish, the table shakes again. This time it was much more violent. Everyone drops what they were doing and scoots back into their chairs. Before too long, the table shakes again. And again. And again.

“W-what's going on?” Yuki asks. She stutters over her words, and I can barely hear her over how loud the table is rumbling. “This isn't funny.”

“Yeah,” says Teresa, “cut it out Mertle, it isn't funny.”

“I'm not doing this.” I say. “How could I? I'm all the way over here.”

“So what then? This is a ghost?”

“Of course not!” I snap back.

A shiver goes through everyone. It feels like a blizzard is starting to hit the building.

Elena starts to stand, but immediately slams back down in her chair. Her face had gone completely white, eyes wide in terror.

“Then what's that?” she asks with a weak voice.

She lifts a shaky hand and points towards the table. The planchette had started to levitate in the air while we were looking away. A good two feet above the table which had stopped shaking at some point. No one says a word, leaving the room in dead silence. I can't look away from the floating piece of wood. This was all a game. But what the hell is going on? I just wanted to creep everyone out. Get some screams and laughs. This is not what I wanted. As the room continues to grow colder, it becomes harder and harder to see the area around the table. I rub my eyes trying to get a better focus, but they aren't the problem. It is just getting darker.

“Guys... look.”

Yuki's voice sounds distant, and no one needed to be told. A giant shadow had engulfed the table. The center of the room is drenched in what seems to be a black oozy substance. Something I can't say is natural.

“Let's get out of here!” Elena screams as she stands.

My other friends get out of their seats and all of them make for the doors we came in. In their frantic movements, most of the tables and chairs get knocked out of place. I sit transfixed, unable to take my eyes off of the shadow. An odd feeling is eating at the back of my mind. Something wasn't right here. But I can already feel the fear take over. The shadow begins to move towards me, and that's as much motivation as I'll ever need to get away. I take off and run, unsure which part started first. It isn't until I'm half way to the door that I realize that I need to go back for the spirit board. I skid to a halt and close my eyes to take a deep breath. Turning on my heel, I make a break for the table. The shadow is still there, still moving towards me but I can't stop. Dad gave me that board, I can't leave it behind.

I don't even look at the shadow as I run past. Grabbing the planchette out of the air I look around for my bag. I quickly spot it on the floor by the stage and move to it without looking back. As I throw the board in and sling the bag over my shoulder I freeze.

“Wasn't this on the...”

It isn't my choice to look up on the stage. I just do. And what I see makes my heart stop. It looks like a young girl on stage, but something is not right. Her black hair looks smokey, and her entire body is out of focus. She's suddenly closer, but I don't see her take a step. Now that she's closer, I can tell that she is wearing the same hula outfit we do.

“Lilo?”

It looks like her. About the same height, long black hair. Our hula outfit. I can't make out her face in the darkness but it all makes sense now.

“I knew it was you,” I say with a huff. “Thought you could get me, huh?”

Her head cocks to the side and suddenly she's even closer. Again, I don't see her move. I can hear something cracking and popping, but I can't tell where it's coming from.

I'm sure that's Lilo in front of me.

I'm sure it is.

I'm sure.

Again she's closer.

“W-whatever,” I start saying, “I'm getting out of here.”

I turn around to see that the entire hall is back to normal. The shadow is gone and the tables and chairs are all back to where they were when we first arrived. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Looking over my shoulder, the girl I swear is Lilo is even closer. I can't see her face. Not because it's too dark. It's just not there. My feet start moving before I tell them to and before I know it I'm outside. The cold night air hits my skin and I nearly plow into my friends. Laughter is in the air, but it's not coming from us.

 


End file.
